


It Would Be a Pleasure

by myckymaple



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fix-it fic, Harry is alive as he should be, Kissing, M/M, Reunion, and Eggsy is quite astonished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myckymaple/pseuds/myckymaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a tumblr prompt:</p>
<p>Eggsy being so surprised when he finds out Harry is still alive and says, “Oh, fuck me,” in a way that sounds like he doesn’t really mean it. But, Harry just looks at him and replies very seductively, “Okay,” Eggsy furrows his brow and is slightly unsure, but he leans in for the kiss, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Would Be a Pleasure

Eggsy had been through a lot in his relatively short life, with his dead father, a mother who looked for acceptance in an abusive boyfriend, and then meeting Harry Hart, the strangest and yet most incredible man he had ever come across.

 

Then came the unbearable pain he felt after watching his beloved mentor and friend get shot in the head and, presumably, die. He doubted he'd ever be able to get that horrifying image out of his head, of Valentine shooting the gun, the bullet flying towards Harry, and the thud as the body fell and red blood coated the glasses' camera. At the time, he had thought that he would never feel a pain as great as this, seeing a man he had begun to have feelings for dying. He felt the loss of something that never was and would never again be.

 

But right now he was feeling something else entirely. He wasn't sure if he was angry, relieved, or just simply astonished. Perhaps it was a mixture of all those feelings.

 

Because there was Harry Hart, with his calm poker face and wearing his impeccably tailored suit. Sitting at his kitchen table.

 

And Eggsy wants to believe he's changed from the delinquent chav he'd used to be, he was so much more articulate now, a real gentleman, really. But at the moment he just truly did not know what to say in such an unexpected situation. This was a scenario he didn't even entertain in his wildest dreams, knowing it would only leave him disappointed and sad, reminiscing on the past.

 

But this was real, and Eggsy found himself reverting back to his younger self who didn't quite know what to do with his life. All he could bring himself to say was a simple, quiet, "Oh, fuck me."

 

To which Harry only gave a pleased look and replied to him with a polite, "It would be a pleasure."

 

And, my fucking god, Eggsy did not give a damn if this was some cruel dream, if this was the only chance he'd get to take what he now knows he's always wanted, he was going to fucking take it.

 

To be fair, Harry was very accommodating once Eggsy practically attacked his mouth, leaning his head up and smiling smugly into the kiss, even grasping Eggsy's hip and pulling him down to straddle him on the chair.

 

They both moaned pleasantly as they explored each other's mouths, appreciating this wonderful feeling of being together again, doing something both never knew the other wanted to as well.

 

And Eggsy knew Harry had a lot of explaining to do once they were finished, but he'd enjoy this for a little while longer because Harry was a goddamn good kisser.

 

And, straddling his miraculously alive mentor-turned-kissing-partner, Eggsy felt like they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This fandom took me by surprise, and I think its ruined my life, but I can't help but find myself to be completely okay with that. :)
> 
> I even made a Kingsman/Hartwin blog! :D Send me fic prompts and requests if you like!
> 
> sir-eggsy.tumblr.com


End file.
